Heroes
by Vela Cruze
Summary: King Zatch has been made ill by a mysterious mamodo. So five mamodos have been chosen to return to earth and find the antidote.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"He's been like this for almost two days. It's taking longer than I thought for the poison to work it's way through his system." The pink haired mamodo, Kolulu, said standing to face the mamodo leaning against a wall, Zero, Captain of Zatch's guardsmen. The pale skinned mamodo narrowed his red eyes. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was worried about Zatch

"What about the antidote?" Zero asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure there is one. I've never seen this type of poisoning before." She placed the cold cloth on Zatch's forehead to help lower his fever.

Zatch groaned softly then sat up in his bed, "Zatch! What are you doing?" Kolulu scolded, "You need to rest." She put her hands on his shoulders and gently laid him back.

"You don't understand, Kolulu." Zatch said weakly. He sat back up and spoke again, "Earth." He said.

"What about Earth?" Zero straightened and walked over to the ailing King.

"The antidote is there." He said falling back on his pillow.

"Then it's settled. I'm going back." Zero said walking toward the door.

Zatch sat back up, "Getting it won't be that easy. You're going to need some help."

Zero stopped, "Whose help?" he asked turning around.

"Help me up. You're taking me with you."

Author's note: The four mamodos and their partners used in this story have been used with permission of their owners as follows:

Zero and Rahkishi- Rahkishi500

Tiko and Travis- Staticshock28

Amore and Marina- PhoenixFire03

Yume and Eoin- Breakfast is orange cola and anime muffins

Thanks so much guys!


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Earth

Chapter 1

"Hold on Zatch we're almost there." Shade said holding tightly to Zatch, "Zero, how much further to Kiyo's?"

"It's just around the corner." Zero answered, leading the way, "Keep up. All this traveling can't be good for Zatch."

The rounded the corner and just as Zero said, they discovered Kiyo's house. "Wait here. I'll get Kiyo." Zero said opening the door.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Shade asked helping Zatch sit on the edge of the porch.

"No. This is important." Zero said throwing open the door. Just as he did, Kiyo tripped over him and landed face first in the grass.

"Hey, watch it." He said sitting up and turning around. Spotting Zatch, Kiyo jumped up and went to his side, "Zatch? What happened? How did you get here?"

"Get him inside." Shade said standing.

Kiyo lifted him up and took him upstairs into his room, "What happened?"

"He's been poisoned." Zero said, "Shade and I are here to find the antidote."

"Actually there are three more mamodos here to help find the antidote." Shade added to the story.

"We are about to go find our partners." Zero said standing, "You're going to America, right Shade?"

"You're partner's name is Alex. Right Shade?"

"That's right." Shade nodded.

"If you remember we met last summer. I can email her. Wait here." Kiyo said walking over to his computer.

Meanwhile, she already knew something big was going to happen. Maybe it was the way everything seemed so perfect or perhaps it was the way the dark July sky provided an ominous atmosphere. Either way, Alex wasn't going to let rain stop her summer fun. It had only been a few months since the battle for Mamodo king had ended and Shade returned to the mamodo world. She missed him terribly but she was glad to finally be free of the pressures of fighting.

Alex sighed happily as she stretched across her bed with her laptop. She began sifting through her email when one in particular caught her attention. After reading the contents she closed her laptop and ran down the steps. "Daddy, remember when you asked me what I wanted to do for the summer?" she asked when she found her father in the kitchen.

"Yeah? Have you decided?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes sir. I want us to visit momma." She said sheepishly.

"She's all the way in Japan."

"I know. I haven't seen her since last year and I really miss her." Alex looked at her dad with pleading eyes, "Come on daddy please?"

"All right. I'll call your mother and book the plane tickets." He said.

Back in Japan, a black haired girl sat on the park bench and looked out at the families that were enjoying life in the park. She sighed heavily and rested her head in her hands. "Don't look so sad Marina." A voice said behind her. She whirled around and found her long time friend and mamodo, Amore.

"Amore!" She said happily standing up, "How is this possible? I mean the battle is over. How did you come back?"

"You remember Kiyo right? Well his mamodo is the king of my world and he needs our help. Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way."

"Rahkshi is on his way Zero." Kiyo said setting down the phone, "He sounded kinda of excited to see you."

Zero got up from the chair he was sitting in, "Who else came with us Shade?" Zero asked looking over at the other mamodo.

"Amore, Yume, and Tiko. They all have gone out to find their partners. I told them to meet back here."

"Hey I just got an email from Alex, Shade. She says she'll be here tomorrow. And she can't wait to see you." Kiyo looked over at him, "Does Zatch have any idea who did this to him?" he asked walking over to Zatch. He was resting on the bed with a cold cloth on his forehead.

"No idea but Kolulu says we've only got about three more days to find the antidote before he kicks the bucket….What? Don't look at me like that, Shade. He_ is _going to kick the bucket."

Eoin Ranoa was a sidewalk café "studying". Gazing over at a table next to his, he could've sworn that he heard someone calling his name. He put down his college algebra book and looked up. Standing in front of him was his friend, Yume. "Yume?" he said excitedly.

"Hey Eoin!" Yume said smiling.

"What's going on? I thought you went back to the mamodo world."

"We need your help Eoin. Come on we're going to Kiyo's." She turned and began walking away with him following her.

Meanwhile, the lone mamodo paced the floor, his hands clasped behind his back. "Sit down, Dae. You're making me nervous." A man behind the desk said. He looked to be about thirty with short brown hair and blue eyes. He began flipping through the pages of the mamodo's spell book. The mamodo he called Dae was only a few inches shorter than the man was. He had dark red eyes and bright blond hair.

"I can't help but wonder." Dae said turning to his book owner, "If Zatch is dead yet or not." He walked up to the desk and snatched his book away, "You don't know what you are dealing with, Lawrence." He snapped, "Do not mess with my spell book until I tell you to read a spell." He walked back to the window and looked out. "I will be king of the mamodo world." He mumbled looking down at his black spell book,


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2

Tiko stared up at the apartment building. He looked down at his spell book and smiled to himself. It would be nice to see Travis, his partner again. "All right Travis, guess who is back."

Meanwhile, at the airport, Alex walked out of the terminal and looked around the airport. "Alex!" her father called from the baggage claim, "Come get your bags." He said. She walked up to them and gathered her two duffel bags filled with clothes and other assorted accessories. "Al!" a new voice called. She turned to the owner of the voice, "Momma!" she said, hugging her tightly.

"How have you been, baby?" her mother asked.

"Good. I missed you." She smiled as she hugged her mother. Spotting yet another familiar face, Alex released her mother and ran over to her mamodo. "Shade!" She said picking him and whirling him around, "I've missed you! How have you been?"

"It's good to see you Alex. I've got a present for you." he said pulling out his navy blue spell book. Alex accepted it and flipped through the pages.

"What's happened? Kiyo didn't mention anything in his email. He just said you were back."

"It's easier to show you." Shade said slipping his hand in hers.

"All right." They turned to leave but Alex stopped, "Oh wait. Let me tell my parents." She ran back to her parents and kissed them both on the cheeks, "Sorry guys, but I've gotta go catch up with some friends of mine."

"We're going out to eat for dinner." Her mother said.

"Okay." She replied hurriedly.

"Meet us at your mother's apartment at 3:00. We're serious Al." her dad said as she ran off after Shade.

"Okay Dad." She shouted over her shoulder.

Once at Kiyo's house, Alex found Zatch still lying on Kiyo's bed. "How is he?" she asked, getting on her knees and looking him over. His normally tan skin was now pale and his beautiful blue eyes were now dull and weak. She touched his cheek and it felt clammy and hot.

"He's getting worse. His fever went up. I kept this cold cloth on his forehead to try and help bring it down. But it's not really that effective. I'm not sure what to do for him." Kiyo replied, "Some genius I am. I can't even figure out what to do for my best friend."

Eion, Marina, and Travis were all there. The room went eerily quiet. Yume was sitting on Kiyo's desk, "What are we gonna do?" She asked sliding off the desk and looking around.

"We need to find out who poisoned him." The group turned toward the door. Standing there was boy about their age.

"Rahkshi!" Zero said happily.

"Hey." Rahkshi strolled into the room and greeted his mamodo, Zero.

"As much as I love cheery reunions," Shade began, "I don't want to see my friend die."

"Shade's right." Travis said.

"Of course I'm right." Shade said throwing his arms up.

"Stop being rude." Alex whispered nudging him.

"Zero, your captain of Zatch's guardsmen. Do you have any idea who might have wanted to get rid of him?" Amore asked.

Zero stood thinking for several minutes, "There was this one mamodo that I didn't trust. He was really weird."

"Did he say what his name was?" Eion asked but Zero shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't remember. But he kept hanging around the kitchen, claiming he was the new chef."  
Alex glanced down at her watch, "Oh my god! I'm late. Come on Shade."

"Where are you going?" Kiyo asked.

"I gotta meet my parents. Sorry guys. I'll catch up with you later. I promise! Come on Shade." She said running out the door. At 3:05 she met her parents outside of the apartment building. "You're late." Her dad said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry Dad. I got caught up with my friends. You remember Shade?" she asked pointing to the boy standing behind her.

"Are you joining us Shade?" her mother asked.

"Yes ma'am." Shade said.

At the restaurant, everything was going off without a hitch. Alex looked up just in time to see Tiko get thrown through a window of the restaurant. The shattering glass disrupted the scattered chatter as the screams of the customers tore through the air. "Tiko?" Shade stood and ran over to the mamodo lying on the floor, "What happened?"

"Get out of the way, Shade!" Tiko said pushing Shade away. Travis, Tiko's partner ran into the room carrying Tiko's open spell book. "Tiko are you all right?" he asked.

"Read another spell!" Tiko ordered, getting ready to attack.

"Rishai!" Travis yelled. Tiko fired his fire-based attack outside. After several seconds they heard a sinister chuckle. Dae and Lawrence appeared as the dust settled, "Give it up." Dae said raising his hand.

"Sorry, I gotta help them!" Alex yelled, grabbing Shade's spell book andjumping from her chair.

"Wait Alex!" Her parents called after her.

"Daezuk!" Lawrence shouted. A bright ball of light fired from Dae's hand.

"KaShield!" The dark shield gathered around the two mamodos and their partners as Alex read the spell from Shade's book.

Once the light died down, Dae could get a clear view of the new mamodo. The spell had confirmed his suspicions, "Well, well, well how are you?" Dae asked.

Shade's eyes widened, "It can't be…" he said.

Alex was just as confused as Shade was, "How?"

Lawrence looked at the team, "Who are they, Dae?"

"That's Shade. He's my younger brother." Dae replied smirking at Shade.


	4. Chapter 3: Oh Brother

Chapter 3

"Travis, Tiko get back. You don't want mess with these two." Shade said, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

"Who is this guy?" Travis asked Alex.

"Dae is Shade's older brother. We defeated him very early during the fight for the mamodo king. But he beat Shade up pretty bad before we got the opportunity to burn his book." Alex's voice shook with every word. The thought of possibly losing Shade to this maniac frighten her to her very core. Travis looked back at Dae, who was seemingly waiting for them to make a move. "Well Tiko and I won't leave you two by yourselves."

A sinister grin spread across Dae's lips, "I will gladly take you both on. Shall we show them true power, Lawrence?" he asked, his red eyes narrowing.

Lawrence nodded and opened Dae's book, "TaoDeagan!" He shouted. Dae laughed evilly as his arms began transforming into two sharp blades made of blinding white light. He ran forward, lunging at Alex with all of his might. Alex dropped Shade's book and covered her head. "Ion Rakerga!" Two lights, one of darkness and one of light came swirling through the air and collided with Dae's chest.

All anyone heard was a crash then Dae's ragged breathing. "Had enough?" Rahkshi said strolling into the restaurant. Zero was by his side with a half smile on his lips. "Get up Dae!" Lawrence ordered.

"Don't ever tell me what to do again." Dae said getting on one knee and looking in the direction of the new mamodo, "Just read another spell." He said, "I'll make them pay."

Lawrence looked through the spell book, before settling on the sixth spell, "BiraDaekan!" Dae rose to his feet immediately and began gathering light energy in his hands. Raising his hands high above his head, he fired the light out Rahkshi and Zero. "Loruche!" Another voice yelled in the chaos. Bright pink and red light wrapped itself around Dae's legs, causing him to miss his target. The light tossed him back toward his partner. "I normally hate violence but when it comes to my friends, I'm willing to make an exception." Amore and her partner, Marina appeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Marina asked closing Amore's book.

Dae's eyes widened with surprise, "Another one?" then he smirked, "It doesn't matter. I'll take them all out with one shot. Seventh Spell, Lawrence, now!" he shouted.

"Are you sure you can handle all four of them? I didn't come here to lose to a bunch of kids." Lawrence said.

"Don't question me! Just do it." Dae whirled around clutching his wounded chest. The two began arguing, seemingly forgetting who was behind them.

"Now's our chance…" Alex thought, "Travis, I have an idea."

"I'm listening." He said.

"If we combine Tiko's Rishai spell with Shade's Keazuk spell we may be able to blast them out of here. And have an opportunity to get at Dae's book."

"It's worth a shot. Did you guys hear that?" he asked the two mamodos.

Tiko and Shade nodded, "Let's do it." They said together.

Alex picked up Shade's spell book, "Keazuk!"

"Rishai!"

The two spells swirled together as they shot through the air toward their target. The spells collided with Dae's back, sending him into Lawrence's arms. "Dae?" he asked. But he didn't respond. Dae had been knocked unconscious. "You'll pay for this." Lawrence said picking up the mamodo and backing away from them. He turned and ran down the sidewalk.

Alex sighed happily and fell to her knees, "We did it."

"Don't get to happy. If I know my brother he won't give up." Shade said his back still facing Alex.

"Hey, that man dropped something." Amore said, sifting through the rubble and picking up a white piece of paper, "Does anybody know what this writing means?" she asked holding out the paper.

"Hand it here…" Marina said, taking the paper from Amore.

"It looks like a scientific name for a flower…a very poisonous flower." The children looked up and saw Alex's mom read over Marina's shoulder.

"It's the poison. It's gotta be." Zero said.

"Mom!" Alex said looking up in surprised. She had forgotten her parents were there.

"Alex what's going on?" Her father asked.

"I can't explain right now. Mom do you know where we could possibly find an antidote for this flower?" Alex asked.


	5. Chapter 4: Dae strikes back

Chapter 4

"Are you sure that's the antidote?" Kiyo asked as Marina ran over to Zatch clutching something wrapped in a white cloth.

"We're positive. My mother really knows what she's talking about." Alex said, "She's worked with flowers most of her life."

"There Zatchy." Marina whispered as she gave him the last of the medicine, "You'll be better in no time."

Zatch coughed and smiled weakly, "Thank you…" he said softly.

"Don't talk Zatch, you just need to rest while the antidote works." Kiyo sighed with relief, "So he's gonna be okay?"

Marina nodded, "He'll be fine." She said smoothing the Mamodo King's hair.

"Then I guess we can go home." Yume said clapping her hands, "That's okay with me. I hate fighting anyway."

"No we can't." Shade said, "We can't go home until we figure out what Dae is up to."

Zero nodded in agreement, "There's got to be much more to it than just trying to kill Zatch."

"Well, what do we know so far?" Eoin asked.

"Dae is bad, Lawrence is bad, and they're trying to kill Zatch." Yume said quickly.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Yume." Eoin said.

"Who said I was joking?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Tiko asked.

"We could always ask around the seedy side of town." Eoin said.

"Are you trying to get us murdered?" Alex asked him.

"Our mamodos will protect us. Besides if Lawrence is sleazy, then more than likely we'll find out something about him."

"Eoin makes a good point." Marina said, "We're bound to find something if we go snooping in their territory."

"So what? They're just going to let a bunch of teenagers roam around the city like oh nothing's wrong. We're just looking for two psychos who may want to destroy the worlds. Yeah right." Alex said crossing her arms, "Count me out. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Mom and Dad nearly had a cow after the fight at the restaurant. I got some explaining to do."

"Me too. My mom's been calling my cell phone like crazy. I gotta get home." Travis said, "But I'll check in later tonight to see how Zatch is doing. See you guys." Travis walked out with Tiko's spell book tucked under his arm and the mamodo following him closely.

"Well Marina? Do you want to come with me and Yume?" Eoin asked.

"…I can't leave Zatch. Sorry." She said wiping the sweat from Zatch's forehead.

"We'll go." Rahkshi stepped forward, "Zero and I don't have to be home until later tonight anyway."

"Great, we'll head out and report back here." Eoin said grabbing Yume's red violet spell book. The two boys and their mamodos left.

"You two will stay here and look after Zatch right?" Alex asked standing.

"Yeah. I wanna make sure his fever goes down at least before Amore and I head home." She said, "Don't worry about a thing."  
"And you Kiyo?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna see if I can find out anything about Lawrence on the internet, while the guys are out investigating."

Alex nodded, "All right. Shade let's go. Mom and Dad are going to love this one." She said leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Eoin and Rahkshi were walking along the sidewalk of downtown. "What do you think is going on?" Eoin asked, looking over at his travel companion.

Rahkshi shook his head, "No clue. But there's gotta be a reason. I mean why would Dae try to kill Zatch then run to earth? You'd think he would stay in the Mamodo world to make sure Zatch died."

Meanwhile, Alex and Shade were sitting on the couch of her mother's apartment. "So do you want to tell us what is going on?" her father asked.

"Well not really. But seeing how you're going to make us tell you anyway…" Alex began, but before she could finish, the front door flew off its hinges and Dae and his partner appeared.

"You are coming with us." He said pointing to his younger brother and his partner.

Author's note: Sorry it's so rushed. I didn't really have a lot of time to write it and I wanted to finish it quickly. Next chapter will be longer. Promise.


End file.
